


Don't Be Coldhearted

by everythingjr



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Fluff, High School, M/M, Rewrite, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingjr/pseuds/everythingjr
Summary: Kim Jonghyun siswa polos yang terjebak situasi dan Lai Kuanlin yang mengandalkan situasi tersebut untuk keuntungan pribadi.Kim Jonghyun adalah murid kelas 2 yang bisa sekolah karena bantuan beasiswa penuh dan terancam tidak mendapatkannya tahun depan jika gagal dalam ujian percobaan yang terakhir. Lai Kuanlin murid malas nan kaya raya yang mendapatkan keuntungan besar karena melihat Jonghyun mencontek. Apa yang dia inginkan???





	1. Don't be coldhearted

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini tidak murni dari kepala saya. Original cerita ini dari manga berjudul Hidoku Shinaide/Don't be so cruel (rated: explicit) tetapi karena baru pertama kali memposting lebih baik yang ringan-ringan dulu aja hehe~ dalam cerita ini banyak sekali yang BERUBAH. Dari nama sampai situasi sesuai kondisi termasuk adegan dewasanya^^ Jadi kalau teman2 pernah baca komiknya jangan heran yah~

**p/s: italic: isi hati (?) / suara hati (?) | situasi sekolah terinspirasi dari drama School 2017**

Dengan wajah tertunduk Jonghyun duduk menghadap sang wali kelas yang sedang mengevaluasi nilai dari ujian percobaannya yang sudah berlangsung tiga kali itu. Terlihat dari ekpresi sang wali kelas tidak menunjukkan kabar baik untuk Jonghyun.

"hmm..." wali kelas masih membolak-balik hasil ujian Jonghyun lalu membuka kaca matanya.

"Jika terus begini, tahun depan kau bisa keluar dari penerima beasiswa Jonghyun-ah"

_'Ya Tuhan jangan...'_

"Apa ada yang mengganggu mu di sekolah?" mendengar itu Jonghyun langsung melihat pada wali kelasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Iya, Jonghyun bukan siswa yang suka dibully. Sekolah itu hanya untuk anak laki-laki dan dia berada diperingkat pertama untuk murid pria yang ingin diajak berkencan.

Jonghyun masih diam dengan wajah kembali tertunduk. Lelah dengan sikap siswanya yang sangat introvert itu, sang wali kelas pun hanya bisa memberinya saran dan semangat.

"Bapak tidak tahu apa yang mengganggu konsentrasi belajar mu tapi yang jelas kau harus berusaha agar nilai ujian percobaan terakhir mu meningkat sebelum ujian semeseter nanti" setelah wali kelasnya selesai bicara Jonghyun berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam dan saat berbalik wajahnya bertubrukan dengan dada bidang sesorang.

Jonghyun sedikit terhuyung tapi dia masih bisa mengendalikannya dan setelah berdiri tegak dia melihat siapa pria itu dan tidak kenal. Jelas saja tidak kenal, ruang lingkup pertemanannya sebatas kelas dan perpustakaan lalu pulang. Jonghyun tidak begitu perduli dengan anak laki-laki itu, dia melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan ruang guru.

"Kuanlin-ah..."Jonghyun masih bisa mendengar sang wali kelas nya menyebutkan nama anak itu.

_'Kuanlin...'_

"Jika terus begini bagimana bisa masuk universitas?" kali ini sang guru berhadapan dengan anak super kaya yang tidak takut apapun bahkan tidak punya niat kuliah. Bukan, dia sangat mandiri, hanya tidak suka dengan kehidupannya yang terlahir kaya raya tapi kesepian.

"memangnya kalau tidak kuliah dunia akan runtuh, saem?" dengan menyenderkan punggungnya dan menatap langit-langit ruangan Kuanlin bicara dengan santai. Sang guru hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, dia melihat Kuanlin orang yang potensial jika dia mau membuka hatinya. Tidak banyak pembicaraan yang terjadi antara mereka dan Kuanlin pun juga meninggalkan ruang guru.

Kuanlin benar-benar malas jika sudah mengenai ujian. Pergi ke sekolah hanyalah formalitas syarat bisa bekerja, ya, semua pekerjaan layak minimal harus punya ijazah jika tidak yah seperti dia saat ini sebagai waitress coffee shop dan partimer pula. Saat keluar dari ruangan Kuanlin melihat anak laki-laki yang menabraknya, ya itu Jonghyun yang sedang berdiri menatap nanar tembok yang polos itu. Kuanlin mendekatinya dan berdiri sejajar dibelakangnya, dia memperhatikan Jonghyun dari ujung kepala sampai kaki lalu ikut menatap tembok tersebut.

"Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu yang indah ditembok ini?" Kuanlin menundukkan tubuhnya dan bicara tepat ditelinga Jonghyun.

 _'Mengagetkan saja...'_ Jonghyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan memegangi dada kirinya merasakan jantungnya apakah itu masih berfungsi? Jonghyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan lagi-lagi ia menabrak dada bidang tersebut namun kali ini sedikit lebih sakit karena itu sangat dekat, seluruh wajahnya menempel.

Jonghyun mundur beberapa langkah kebalakang dan mendongak kan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah anak itu dengan jelas. Ya, perbedaan tinggi yang cukup, tidak, sangat terlihat membuatnya terintimidasi jadi Jonghyun hanya menatapnya dengan diam dan berlalu. Ya, pergi meninggalkan Kuanlin dengan helaan nafas singkat.

"Interesteing..." kata yang dikeluarkan pria Taiwan ini dan masih melihat punggung pria Gangwon-Do itu menjauh.

 

**Satu Minggu Berlalu Dan Hari Penentuan Jonghyun Tiba**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian percobaan para siswa kelas dua agar bisa mengikuti ujian semester. Para siswa dari kelas unggulan sampai yang tidak bisa disebut kelas pun mengikutinya. Banyak siswa yang stress karena bingung menentukan universitas dan ada pula yang takut tidak bisa kuliah karena evaluasi dirinya yang menurun serta nilai minus yang semakin menumpuk. Karena semua itu, banyak murid yang melakukan cara pintas. Sebagian orang tua dari mereka yang punya uang 'menyewa' para konsultan pendidikan untuk membuat evaluasi diri yang baik bagi anak mereka, sebagian lagi berbuat curang, sebagian lagi ada yang menyerah dan tentu saja masih ada yang berjuang dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri.

Hari ini Jonghyun harus menentukan dimanakah dia berada? Apakah dia sebagian dari anak yang mengandalkan orang tua? Mungkinkah? memilih berbuat curang? Atau membuktikan dirinya mampu berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri??? hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu soal itu.

Semua murid sudah duduk ditempatnya dan ujianpun segera dimulai. Setelah wali kelas membagikan soal dan lembar jawaban, semua murid mulai bekerja dan mengerjakan soalnya satu per satu. Terlihat semuanya sangat serius dan berhati-hati. Namun, salah satu murid terlihat sangat frustasi dan tidak nyaman dikursinya, Kim Jonghyun. Sesaat setelah ujian dimulai dia terlihat gelisah melihat kebawah, kearah lokernya. Ya, disana ada selembar kertas yang hampir 80% semua jawaban soal ujian ini ada disana. Hati dan otaknya bergumul apakah dia harus membuka kertas itu atau tidak. Otaknya berfikir dia harus bertahan dengan menjadi penerima beasiswa tetapi hatinya merasa ini bukan jalan yang benar. Setelah lama berfikir, pertarungan sengit antara otak dan hati dimenangkan oleh kedudukan tertinggi di organ tubuh manusia, ya OTAK. Jonghyun akhirnya melihat kertas itu.

* * *

 

Dikelas lain, dengan ujian yang sama, seorang murid sudah selesai dan meninggalkan bangkunya. Sang wali kelas yang sudah menyerah dengan ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan membiarkan dia pergi. Saat keluar dari kelas ia bertemu satu-satunya guru yang peduli pada masa depannya tidak seperti wali kelasnya sendiri.

"Kuanlin-ah, kau sudah selesai?" dengan senyum yang selalu terlihat indah.

"Hanya melihat mana jawaban yang ku suka saja" seperti biasa menanggapinya dengan santai tapi masih menghargainya. Sang guru hanya bisa menggaruk dahinya dan menepuk bahu muridnya itu.

"Baiklah. Apapun itu bapak selalu berharap yang terbaik untuk mu Kuanlin" dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil lalu muridnya itu pergi melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Kuanlin benar-benar bosan dengan keadaan sekolah yang sangat sepi ini. Lorong sekolah, kantin bahkan taman belakang yang sering dijakikan anak-anak malas untuk merokok saja pasti sepi. Karena terlalu bosan, dia pun berencana untuk melihat-melihat kelas lain yang juga sedang ujian dan saat sampai dikelas 11-B lokal ke 2 tempatnya murid-murid pintar nan rajin berkumpul. Kuanlin melihat pria kecil yang duduk dipojok kelas sedang mengeluarkan kertas dari lokernya. Sangat kecil, itu yang fikirkan Kuanlin.

_'Apa dia bisa melihat itu? dasar bodoh'_

Menarik perhatiannya, dia pun membatalkan tour sekolahnya itu dengan berdiri didepan pintu dan bersandarkan tembok. Kuanlin tidak lelah melihat Jonghyun, ya, murid yang bertemu dengannya di ruang guru. Satu jam usai, para murid pun mulai meninggalkan kelas termasuk Jonghyun. Kuanlin? Lima belas menit sebelum selesai dia sudah pergi, dia bukan orang yang terburu-buru apalagi untuk menangkap pria polos seperti Jonghyun. Sementara itu, Jonghyun terus mengutuk dirinya yang berbuat curang dan tidak mempehatikan langkahnya.

Saat dia mencium bau asap rokok barulah dia sadar kalau dia menuju kandang singa, jika terus melangkah bisa-bisa dia pulang pagi. Jelas dia mendengar rumor bahwa dia ada diperingkat 1 untuk bottom paling diminati saat ini. Namun, sepertinya pepatah 'keluar dari mulut harimau, masuk lubang buaya' sedang menimpa Jonghyun. Untuk ketiga kalinya dia menabrak dada bidang seseorang dan masih juga orang yang sama, Lai Kuanlin.

"Kim Jonghyun..." Kuanlin merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Jonghyun—yang masih mengelus dahinya.

"Si pencontek dari kelas B?" Jonghyun berhenti mengelus dahinya dan mendongak agar bisa melihat Kuanlin dan wajah mereka sangat dekat sampai hidung keduanya menempel. Refleks, Jonghyun memundurkan wajahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya bahwa ada sesorang yang melihatnya mencontek. Lututnya saat ini benar-benar lemas, rasanya dia ingin jatuh dan menangis tapi dia lebih ingin pergi dari hadapan anak itu.

Jonghyun bingung, dia harus ke arah mana? Jika dia berbalik arah, murid laki-laki yang ada diujung lorong tidak akan melepaskannya tapi jika dia mealnjutkan jalannya dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk melewati Kuanlin.

Kuanlin masih menatap Jonghyun yang gelisah, akhirnya dia memberi jalan agar dia bisa lewat dan saat Jonghyun melewati pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu—Kuanlin berbisik "Ayo membuat kesepakatan?" sambil tersenyum lebar dan sangat menyebalkan bagi Jonhyun.

Mereka berdua kembali berhadapan dan Jonghyun menatapnya kesal sekaligus takut. Bagaimana kalau dia mengadu?

"Kesepakatan apa?" tanya Jonghyun datar.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak suka basa-basi..." Kuanlin sedikit memberi jeda pada kalimatnya dan menatap Jonghyun—lagi dari helai rambut sampai ujung sepatunya lalu kembali ke atas. Jonghyun yang melihat itu mengikuti geraka kepala Kuanlin lalu akhirnya mata mereka bertemu dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Bercinta denganku!" dan lagi-lagi dengan senyum yang menyebalkannya itu. Jonghyun terkejut dan bola matanya seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Saat mendengarkan itu rasanya ingin memukul wajah Kuanlin dengan apapun itu, jika bisa dia ingin mencopotkan daun pintu dan memukul wajah mulus pria Taiwan itu.

"Apa kau gila? Aku tidak akan mau!" Jonghyun memilih berbalik arah

"Well, tidak masalah. Pergilah lewat sana, layani mereka yang nafsunya lebih besar dari pada aku" kali ini sedikit tertawa dan mengeluarkan suara pula sehingga Jonghyun yang mendegarnya merasa frustasi seakaan dia sedang diejek olehnya dan sepertinya memang begitu. Jonghyun berbalik dan menatap Kuanlin lagi. Dia melewati Kuanlin dan pergi namun masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Kuanlin.

"Aku tidak menyuruh mu membuka celana sekarang tapi fikirkan lagi. Dalam dua hari kita akan bertemu disini, jika tidak datang aku yang akan menentukan nasibmu selanjutnya..." Kuanlin terus berbicara meskipun Jonghyun semakin jauh. Ya, dari awal dia tidak terburu-buru karena dia tahu bagaimana hasilnya. Pria yang mementingkan reputasi dan nama baik akan mudah bertekuk lutut saat dalam keadaan terhimpit.

Kuanlin melanjutkan langkahnya dengan ringan untuk bertemu teman-temannya dengan senyuman dan tawa kecil kemenangan yang masih menempel diwajahnya.

* * *

 

Sementara disisi lain, seseorang pulang dengan kepala tertunduk dan mata yang basah. Selama perjalanan pulang dia terus menangis harus berbuat apa? Saat sampai didepan rumah dan kamar nyamannya, Jonghyun terus berfikir keputusan apa yang dia harus pilih. Menyerah pada Kuanlin atau merelakan posisi beasiswanya demi gengsinya?

 

 

 **WELL INI SINGKAT TAPI BUAT PUSING JUGA HAHA!** Gue tau ini CRACK SHIP banget yah tapi berharap ada yang baca hehe~ anyw kalo responnya bagus bakalan gue cepetin posting chapter selanjutnya and... gue bakal mendeskripsikan sosok Nemugasa dan Maya yang menurut gue Kuanlin-Jr cocok banget ke mereka ^^ Thank you guys~


	2. A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kita akan melakukannya disini”

**p/s: italic: isi hati / suara hati (?) | no mature content | menyebutkan kata-kata sensual**

**STARTEU!**

_"Bercinta denganku!"_

_"Aku tidak menyuruh mu membuka celana sekarang..."_

_"...aku yang akan menentukan nasibmu selanjutnya"_

Dengan wajah kusut, rambut yang sudah tidak beraturan lagi dan mata seperti panda membuat Jonghyun terlihat seperti zombie. Dia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan mengabaikan semua orang yang ia temui dijalan. Didalam kepalanya hanya suara Kuanlin yang mengintimidasinya sejak kemarin. Gangwon-do boy ini terus melangkahkan kakinya dan saat sampai di tempat kakinya menghentikan langkah barulah dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menarik nafas sangat dalam lalu membuangnya dengan lemah.

"Hey!" suara yang paling menyebalkan saat ini ditelinga Jonghyun tiba-tiba terdengar. Jonghyun berbalik melihat sumber suara itu dan terlihatlah sosok 'setan' dimatanya yang sedang duduk sambil menghisap rokok. Jonghyun menatapnya sinis _'Bukankah merokok disekolah itu melanggar peraturan'_ benaknya.

Melihat tatapan si kutu buku itu, Kuanlin menyatukan tangannya kehadapan Jonghyun.

"Aku mohon jangan ceramahi aku..." Kuanlin tersenyum menyebalkan dan Jonghyun hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Jadi sudah siap untuk membuka celana? Lebih cepat dari yang ku duga" berjalan menuju Jonghyun tapi si kutu buku langsung mengakat tangannya untuk menyuruhnya berhenti tapi Kuanlin tidak peduli dan terus berjalan kearahnya. Merasa terintimidasi, Jonghyun ikut mundur bersamaan dengan kaki Kuanlin yang terus kearahnya sampai Kuanlin menarik tangannya dan membawanya lebih dekat lagi.

"Sejujurnya aku bukan orang yang suka membuat kesepakatan. Lagi pula kau pihak yang lemah" meskipun suaranya terdengar pelan tapi Jonghyun selalu terintimdasi dengan semua tindakan Kuanlin.

"Aku datang jadi menurut mu apa?" Jonghyun membuang pandangannya yang dari tadi memandangi bibir Kuanlin yang kissable itu. Panda Taiwan itu hanya menarik garik lengkung tipis dibibirnya mendengar perkataan Jonghyun. Kuanlin melepaskan genggamannya dan sesaat membuat sedikit jarak antara keduanya. Setelah itu Kuanlin merangkul bahu Jonghyun dan menarik si kutu buku yang punya kaki lemah itu dengan paksa.

"Kita mau kemana?" Jonghyun berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Kuanlin tapi sangat sulit. Mungkin si kutu buku ini lupa dia jauh lebih kecil dengan ukuran Kuanlin. Karena kesal, Kuanlin melepaskan Jonghyun dan menatapnya datar. Si kutu buku Jonghyun yang merasa terintimidasi sadar dirinya akan ada dalam masalah lainnya jika melawan.

“hmm...” Jonghyun berdehem sambil merapikan kembali kemejanya dan mengambil langkah didepan Kuanlin

“Ayo! Dimana rumah mu?” lalu melanjutkan lagi langkah kakinya. Panda Taiwan hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya melihat tingkah ‘mainan’ barunya itu... well, mainan tersayang.

Kuanlim tahu benar apa masalah Jonghyun disekolah ini, jadi dia membatalkan untuk bolos dan membiarkan Jonghyun masuk kelas. Sejak tadi pagi mereka bertukar nomor telepon dan sejak tadi pagi pula ponsel Jonghyun tidak berhenti bergetar. Malangnya Jonghyun lagi, dia menggunakan nomor ponsel nya itu dia sambungkan dengan Kakao sehingga itu semakin merusuhi ponselnya.

_1 Pesan Diterima:_

_Kuanlin_

_Jangan lari kau!_

Jonghyun tidak membukanya, hanya melihat tampilan notifikasi ponselnya saja. Si kutu buku ini lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan fokus dengan pelajarannya.

_Drttt!_

_‘Lagi?’_ Namun tidak menggubrisnya dan terus fokus pada guru yang sedang mengajar bahasa Inggris.

_Drrtt!_

_Drttt!_

_Drrtt!_

Terlalu berisik, Jonghyun menghela nafasnya cukup panjang dan melihat semua pesan yang dikirim si pendatang kejam itu

_1 Pesan Diterima:_

_Kau mengabaikan ku?_

_1 Pesan Diterima:_

_KAU MAU MATI YA!_

_1 Pesan Kakaotalk:_

_I WILL JILL YOU!_

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil saat melihat bagaimana orang itu mengetik. Apakah dia benar mengetik dengan amarah sampai-sampai membuat kata ancaman terlihat lucu. Meski begitu, dengan pengorbanan hati yang dalam akhirnya dia membalas satu pesan.

“Aku tidak akan lari Kuanlin-ssi, tenang saja”

_‘send! jangan ganggu aku lagi bodoh!’_ Jonghyun sudah benar-benar kesal karena ada yang melihatnya mencontek ditambah lagi dia mengetahui anak itu orang kaya. Berenca menyuapnya dengan uang 12,000 Won tapi nominal itu sepertinya bagaikan uang jajannya dalam satu hari. Tidak berguna.

* * *

 

**11-9**

Kuanlin menggerutu melihat ponselnya, meremas bahkan memukulnya. Berbeda dengan kelas si kutu buku Jonghyun, semua murid disini bebas melakukan apapun tetapi tidak semua manusianya seperti Kuanlin. Terlihat didepan kelas ada yang sedang menggambar dipapan tulis dan ada yang menari. Mungkin impiannya menjadi idol.

“Ya Tuhan! Jika orang disamping ku ini tidak mengininkan ponselnya lagi maka beritahu dia bahwa aku akan menerima barang bekas nya” ucap seseorang yang tak lain Yoo Seonho. Kuanlin hanya melihatnya datar dan yang dipandangi tersenyum lepas dan menyeruput susu strawberry nya seperti tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan.

**Sedikit bercerita tentang kelas ini...**

Apakah kelas ini hanya berisi orang bodoh? Tidak! Seperti sekolah swasta lainnya, kelas dibagi sesuai nomor induk pendaftaran. Jika berada diposisi bawah dan ingin masuk kelas unggulan harus mendapatkan beasiswa saat naik kelas 2 seperti si kutu buku Jonghyun.

Kelas Kuanlin adalah kelas yang tercampur sama rata. Tidak seperti di dalam drama, kelas yang punya semua golongan akan terjadi diskriminasi. Tidak! Kelas ini sangat damai dan orang-orang lemah (re: miskin) sama rata dengan orang kaya. Seperti biasa barisan depan diisi para murid berprestasi lalu selanjutnya menengah dan yang terakhir golongan oang – orang tidak tertolong. Seperti Kuanlin dan Seonho sahabat sejak kelas 10.

* * *

 

**11-1**

Kuanlin berdiri bersandarkan tembok sambil melipat tangannya. Satu persatu dipandanginya anak-anak yang keluar dari kelas itu tapi si kutu buku tetap tidak keluar.

_‘Kabur?’_ benaknya. Kuanlin tidak sabar lagi dan ingin masuk tapi tiba-tiba orang kecil itu muncul tepat didepan pintu. Jonghyun hanya menatapnya datar dengan mata sayunya sementara orang yang dilihati malah tersenyum kilat dan langsung menarik tangan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun harus mengimbangi langkah besar Kuanlin jika tidak dia bisa terjatuh dan terseret layaknya pelastik sampah. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menghentakkan tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman Panda Taiwan itu tapi tenaganya sudah habis memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

 

**Gudang Belakang.**

Jonghyun terkejut dia membawanya ke tempat ini. _‘Bukankah ke rumah?’_ Jonghyun hanya bisa melihat sekeliling apa ada orang laim yang ikut dan sesaat dia sadar dari fantasi liarnya itu.

“Bukankah kau bilang mau ke rumah mu?” dengan sangat hati-hati Jonghyun bertanya.

“Aku sudah tidak tahan, setiap saat aku membayangkannya...” Kuanlin terlihat mendorong meja dan kursi lalu berlari mengunci pintu ruangan itu. Si kutu buku yang masih belum mengerti keadaan hanya melihat Kuanlin berjalan kesana-kemari. Jika saja ketanggapannya secepat dia saat berhitung dia harusnya sudah lari dari tadi tapi dia manusia lamban dan punya kaki lemah jelas dia masih disitu.

“Apa sih yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?” masih melihat Kuanlin kemanapun dia melangkah.

“Membuat arena permainan. Menurut mu apa?” sedikit melihat kearahnya tapi tetap sibuk.

“Permainan apa?” dengan mata sayu dia bertanya membuat Kuanlin benar-benar gila dan ingin menerkamnya tetapi tidak bisa... jika ingin dinikmati bersama harus mau satu sama lain kalau tidak ini pelecehan. Wait... ini paksaan bukankah tindakan pelecehan juga? Dasar golongan tidak tertolong!

Kuanlin menggenggam lengan Jonghyun dan menariknya hingga mereka sangat dekat. Dekat seperti perangko dan amplop yang sangat susah untuk dilepaskan. Jonghyun mau tidak mau harus mendongakkan wajahnya, jika tidak bibirnya pas sekali didepan tulang lehernya yang membuat Jonghyun merasa risih tetapi saat melihat keatas matanya sangat dekat dengan bibir Kuanlin jadi Jonghyun melemparkan pandangannya kesembarang arah yang jelas jangan sampai melihat wajahnya.

“Kita akan melakukannya disini” dengan datar dan terdengar mengintimidasi seperti biasa. Mata Jonghyun refleks terbuka lebar saat mendengar itu dan matanya langsung melihat pada mata panda Taiwan itu dengan wajah penuh tanya tetapi sekali lagi mata si kutu buku Jonghyun seakaan melompat dari tempatnya saat Kuanlin menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Jonghyun.

Kuanlin benar-benar mendominasi ciuman lembut itu dan Jonghyun tidak banyak berbuat apa-apa tapi semua manusia punya naluri saat nafsu mulai menguasai diri. Walaupun tidak membalas ciuman manis itu, kutu buku ini cukup mengerti untuk mengarahkan wajahnya kearah berlawanan Kuanlin, tangannya pun hanya menggantung saja dibawah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Sesaat kemduian Kuanlin menghentikan pekerjaannya pada bibir mungil itu. Bulu kuduk Jonghyun berdiri saat bibir keduanya terpisah. Kepalanya seakaan penuh, peurtnya terasa banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan ini keluar.

_‘Apa ini? Aku menyukai yang tadi itu’_ Jonghyun hanya tertunduk malu dan mengutuk perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sementara itu, Kuanlin duduk diatas meja dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai penopang tubuhnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jonghyun yang diam saja.

Sangkin dekatnya, Kuanlin bisa mencium aroma mint dari rambut Jonghyun. Sebelum mulai bicara Kuanlin terlebih dahulu menjauhkan tubuhnya lagi, ya, wajahnya bisa terluka mengingat kebiasaan Jonghyun yang refleks mengangkat kepalanya.

“Buka celana mu.” Sekali lagi... datar dan terdengar mengintimidasi. Seperti biasa, kebiasaan si kutu buku mendongakkan kepalanya sekaligus matanya yang membesar. Benar dia melakukannya, beruntunglah Kuanlin menjauhkan wajahnya tadi.

“Apa? Disini?” dengan nada yang memelas dan dengan ekspresi anak anjing yang lucu Jonghyun menatap Kuanlin. Sementara pria yang ditatap semakin tidak terkendalai melihat semua itu.

_‘Jangan lakukan itu atau aku lakukan dengan sepihak’_ dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL WELL!!! GUE TAU INI PENDEK BANGET HAHA! Sesuai konsep, next chapter bakalan benar-benar smut well bukan explicit yah hehe belum sanggup~ Gue ga bakal menjelaskan detail per detail yang jelas kalian tau apa yang mereka laukannnn eaa haha!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Alasan memilih Kim Jonghyun dan Lai Kuanlin? KARENA MOMEN MEREKA SELAMA FEAR!
> 
> Jonghyun: sebenarnya dia ga kalem cuma selama di pd101 dia nunjukin sikap introvertnya dan ini cocok banget sama karakter Nemugasa.  
> Lai Kuanlin: POKOKNYA DIA COCOK BANGET JADI MAYA! UDAH ITU AJA!


End file.
